


January 8, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell revealed tears as he remained with Supergirl.





	January 8, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell revealed tears as he remained with Supergirl and figured she was going to perish after twenty minutes.

THE END


End file.
